


Snow, Fun, and A Lullaby

by CloudXMK



Series: The Adventures of Porter Cliff and His Adopted Kids [4]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted!Higgs Monaghan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And that's a fact, Cliff is a great dad, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Kid!Higgs Monaghan, Kid!Sam Porter Bridges, Porter!Cliff, Snowboarding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: A snowy mountain, a floating carrier and with almost all the packages delivered. What bright idea can come from this?
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Clifford Unger, Higgs Monaghan & Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan & Clifford Unger
Series: The Adventures of Porter Cliff and His Adopted Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Snow, Fun, and A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic to the series! This one is an idea that I got from watching a video in which someone actually built a SKI RESORT in Death Stranding. I'm not joking. He actually did build a ski resort inside the game. I had a lot of fun writing this. Its just full of fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Note: Thank you again for all of your support. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Also this is the link to that video in which said person built a ski resort: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnJMElfDItc&t=1s

Peering down over the side of the snowy mountain from the top of the peak he was, Cliff sighed feeling his muscles ache from the climb up to deliver the packages one of his contractors wanted. Looking over his shoulder, he watches his sons run around in the snow, tossing snowballs at each other, and laughing without a care in the world. Sometimes, he wished that he could still have the youthful energy they had but aging over the years hadn't been so kind on his body. 

At least he could still move and for a man his age, he was still agile enough. All that training in the army helped him in traversing the rough terrain of this country to deliver packages as a porter and gave him a slight advantage. Still, he was a human being not like those superheroes he remembered reading from graphic novels that he used to own. 

It was a long walk up the mountain, having taken them about an hour and half to reach the summit and no doubt if they were to go down, it would take about the same time. Looking over at the empty floating carrier that he had brought with him, it then that he got an idea.

With a big grin, Cliff calls the boys over then. The boys quickly joined by their father's side, wondering what their father had in mind now.

“What is it, Dad?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, what is going on?” Higgs asked then.

“I got an idea. What do you boys think of sliding down this mountain on the floating carrier instead of walking back down to the bottom?”

This got the boys very excited. “Yes! Yes please Dad!”

“Let’s goooooo Pops!”

“Alright alright! Just let me get onto the carrier first.”

Once Cliff stepped onto the carrier and made sure the cable connecting him to the carrier was secure, he beckons the boys to join him. Cliff then lets Sam and Higgs clamber up on him and wrapped their arms around his neck and their legs around his waist. Cliff then secures them by wrapping his arms around them and holding them tight against his sides, making sure they were secure and not bound to fall off during their journey down.

“Ready?” Cliff asks. 

“Yes!” Both boys exclaimed.

“Here goes!” Cliff shouts, giving a kicking start and lets gravity push the carrier down the side of the mountain.

The cold winds whizzed past them as they slid down the snowy mountain, their laughs full of happiness echoing throughout the mountains. For a moment, they were able to retreat to a world where there were no BT’s threatening to hunt them down or any packages needing to be delivered. A reprieve from the harsh world itself as they let loose their stresses and exhaustion.

Even Lou was laughing inside the pod enjoying the ride as much as her family.

But then, Cliff noticed that a snowstorm brewing in the distance and was quickly coming towards them. Not wanting for them to get caught in the middle of a snowstorm, Cliff used the Odradek to scan the terrain for any shelter. That’s when he saw there was a cave just to the right of them. Steering the carrier to the right, he heads for the cave and manages to reach it in time just as the snowstorm came rolling over.

The man blew out a huge sigh of relief then. “That was too close.” Cliff said.

“But it was fun though!” Higgs beams happily.

“Could we do it again after the snowstorm is over?” Sam asks.

Cliff laughed boisterously and nods. “Of course. For now, we’ll have to stay here in this cave and wait for the storm to blow over.” Letting the boys hop off of him, Cliff then drops his bag to the ground, taking out a large, thick blanket that he had packed for the climb. He was glad that he had trusted his instincts to take it just in case. Taking the blanket and with the boys following closely behind him, Cliff then takes a seat against the wall of the cave unfolding the blanket then. 

Sam and Higgs then came over and sat right in front of the older man before Cliff then draped the blanket over all of them.

“You boys warm yet?” Sam and Higgs nodded and leaned back, resting their heads and backs against their father's side, avoiding the pod as they didn’t want to crush poor Lou, and watching the snow falling heavily outside their temporary shelter. 

It was quite difficult for the boys and Lou to be able to fall asleep due to the howling winds so Cliff decided to do the one trick that could get the kids to sleep.

He started to sing the lullaby he would sing to Sam back then even before he was born, the same lullaby that helped calm Higgs down from a nightmare after Cliff had adopted him, and the same lullaby that soothed Louise when she was getting too stressed. 

_“See the sunset._

_The day is ending._

_Let that yawn out._

_There’s no pretending._

_I will hold you._

_And protect you…”_

Cliff continued to sing the lullaby watching the kids as they were slowly lulled to sleep.

Lou yawned, content and warm under the safety of the blanket and she slowly fell asleep to Cliff’s steady heartbeat and soft singing. The boys too slowly fell asleep, the adrenaline leaving their systems and their exhaustion from their earlier climb returning making them drowsy. Add in the lullaby and they were slowly lulled to sleep. 

Cliff kept watch on his children sleeping away and only then did he stop singing. With a fatherly smile on his face, he presses soft kisses on the top of his sons's heads and strokes the pod in which Lou was housed in gently, before then pulling the blanket tightly around them, his arms wrapping around the boys’ shoulders and embracing them protectively against his sides as he kept watch of the storm waiting for it to finally blow over.

For a moment he was at complete peace, the mission that he had been sent out in the first place temporarily forgotten. 

For now, all that mattered was his family right here and now. 


End file.
